Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.4 \times \dfrac{2}{2} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.4 = \dfrac{4}{10} = \dfrac{2}{5} $ $ \dfrac{2}{2} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{2}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{2}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{2 \times 1 } {5 \times 1 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{2}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{2}{5} $